


Something More

by Kurtssingh (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kurtssingh
Summary: Sports agent Obi-wan Kenobi desired Qui-gon Jinn, so he took the first step: change his own clothing style.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Lover from Canis Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620386) by [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/pseuds/Kurtssingh). 



“So, what you are trying to say is…?” Siri Tachi tilted her head, looking at the well-groomed man in a dark blue checked suit. She had secretly shaken her head several times to this solemn sports agent who always came to therapy in a full dress – and of course he’d wear that silk tie in full Windsor knot, too. At first, Siri’s colleagues wondered if this _Obi-wan Kenobi_ was interested in her; yet after a few sessions, the fair-haired young lady realised that he was just an awkward man who wore formal attire regardless of the occasion. Besides, he obviously had someone in mind whom he dared not but was trying to confess to, and that's why he was here.

“I-I don’t know,” Obi-wan picked up the cup and sipped with a depressed look. “I’m thinking that… well, perhaps I’m just too greedy. I want more to happen.” He put the cup back to the coaster, took off the eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know,” he sighed.

Siri put her notebook aside. “I think I have suggested you more than once to change your current – _style_ ,” she pointed to Obi-wan with her ballpoint pen. “If someone enters my office right now, they won’t doubt that you are my boss – or at least an interviewee.” She chuckled softly.

Obi-wan lowered his head, took a brief look at himself and smiled bitterly. “It makes me feel safe.”

“At the same time, people will keep you at a distance,” Siri clarified.

Obi-wan did not argue furthermore as he knew Siri was not entirely wrong. Based on what he could recall, most of the players in the team respected or even feared him when there were no light jokes involved. Qui-gon, on the other hand, was probably the only one who never cared about people’s looks or social classes, as he was friendly and close to everyone. The young man’s kindness made Obi-wan started to dream, yet the agent worried that it was all but a ridiculous dream.

Obi-wan desperately hoped their relationship would not remain as just a baseball player and a sports agent. The way Qui-gon looked at him, and those subtle body languages, he _thought_ , seemed slightly different than when Qui-gon was with others. The young man would greet Obi-wan with a gentle pat on the shoulder, and helped him carrying the briefcase. Sometimes, Qui-gon would even dust off the fallen leaf that was stuck in the blushing agent’s hair. But soon Obi-wan’s heart started to whine: _Fool, he greets everyone like that, and he is willing to carry bags for them, too. B-but no, there should be something more between us, there has to be. Since the first day I met him, I –_

“So, what outfit should I switch to?” Obi-wan cleared his throat and stroked his stubble.

Siri carefully looked at Obi-wan to make sure she was listening to him correctly. _Oh, he is being serious_. The young lady laughed in relief. “If I ask you to get rid of all your formal attires, I won’t get used to that either.” She tapped her chin with her fingers. “Perhaps try taking off that tie first and change the shirt to a round-neck T-shirt. I think that will be a good start for you.”

Obi-wan stood in front of the mirror like a lifeless log – and he wore exactly the same as usual. After almost half an hour’s hesitation, he finally decided to loosen the tie a little bit and unfasten the top button on the shirt. _Good, that looks casual enough._ The agent took a deep breath, relaxed his fingers, prepared to face the team with this _brand-new look_.

“Good morning, Mr. Kenobi!” Qui-gon greeted from behind with a gym bag carried on one shoulder. Obi-wan was usually the first one to arrive at the training area, and the second place belonged this beige-haired young man who had a soft, deep voice and the most attractive smile.

“Morning,” Obi-wan replied out of instinct and immediately was struck by profound nervousness. He turned around as stiffly as a robot and stared at the happy Qui-gon who was walking towards him right now.

The smile on Qui-gon’s face was replaced by confusion and some kind of mixed emotion that Obi-wan couldn’t figure out now. _Damn! Is it too much?_ He wondered.

The young baseball player stopped in front of Obi-wan. He tilted his head and looked up and down at the agent thoroughly. At last, he put down the bag, reached out his broad and warm hands, helped Obi-wan to fasten the button and adjust the tie back to its perfect form. “Now that’s better,” Qui-gon said, smiling once again in satisfaction. He picked up the bag and headed to the lockers.

“T-that was my _new look_.” Obi-wan didn’t know if he should cry or laugh.

Qui-gon turned around. “Was it?” He looked at Obi-wan in surprise, and started to giggle like a little boy while scratching his head shyly. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kenobi. I thought you were in a hurry this morning and didn’t have the time to take care of your clothing.” He stripped off the undershirt and took the sports gears out of the bag. “Besides,” he put on the sports shirt, continued his serious talk. “You have beautiful clavicles. It’s dangerous to show them to people.” 

“Oh, okay.”

 _– Oh, okay_.

Obi-wan stood there, gazing at the innocent young man who didn’t even realise he might have feelings for his agent. Qui-gon finished changing, nodded at Obi-wan and greeted Plo Koon who just arrived with an up high. Slowly, the area was filled with loud and energetic athletes, but Obi-wan could only see and hear one of them.

_There is something more between us._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I finally wrote something based on this baseball AU my own.  
> The world needs more soft Qui. ><


End file.
